


Merrily, Merrily, Merrily

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't kind. But he was all Subaru ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily, Merrily, Merrily

It wasn't gentle. He hadn't expected it to be so.

Subaru crashed against the wall and paused, unaware of his next move. Yet as he felt a hand reach out and grab his right wrist, he remembered that it wasn't his choice to make. Deftly, that wrist was twisted and pulled back behind his back. The joints cracked from the strain, eliciting a sharp shriek from their owner. He wasn't so loud, though, that he missed the slight, winsome sigh from behind his back.

“Sei…Seishirou-san?”

“Oh, Subaru-kun.” In a moment, he detected the faintness of breath at the nape of his neck. Lips soon followed and their velvet touch traveled across his neck to his earlobe. “I can taste your excitement. Don’t try to hide it.”

“Really?”

“You’re just no good at hiding it.” With a sharp yank, Seishirou spun him around so that they faced. Only briefly did he let go of the damaged wrist. When he latched back on, he gave it a slight squeeze. Subaru gasped. Smiling, he said, “Besides, I love the sounds you make as you fall to pieces. And you do break so easily.”

Briefly, Subaru caught a glimpse of himself reflected in his captor’s eyes. It was as he expected: a flush-faced fool whose heart would burst forth from his chest had it been possible. Part of him wanted to feel ashamed. It was, he thought, how he was supposed to feel. Yet, he couldn't do it. He wanted to squirm and fight his way out, forcing Seishirou to tighten his grip and pull him closer.

So when he saw the knife poised above his head, he didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned forward, careful to tilt his head so that his cheek would take the brunt of the damage. He shut his eyes and prepared for the blow.

But after moments of waiting, he realized that nothing would happen. He opened his eyes to a hazy world. He blinked twice more and, as his vision cleared, realized that he was no longer where he had been. He looked around the see the familiar sight of the subway car. His arm had been pressed against the window above his head. Carefully pulling down the lifeless limb, he checked the wrist for any signs of damage. It seemed fine. He rubbed his hand across his cheek and felt only pristine skin.

As he lulled himself back to the rhythms of the train, Subaru knew that he felt a bit lost, a bit empty. His dreams so often lead him along the paths he wanted to take. Sometimes he wondered why he ever had to wake up at all.


End file.
